50
by PAK
Summary: 50 sentence challange: Because Haru and Gokudera can't be described in ONE sentence.


Title: 50

Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Characters: GokuderaxHaru (5986)

Prompt: I saw this, and I wanted to do it

Standard Disclaimer Applied

a/n I've seen this thing floating around fanfiction, so I wanted to give it a try too!

* * *

><p><em>1: Comfort<em>

Comfort was when Haru would actually remember to turn Gokudera's coffee pot on every morning, because it meant she was thinking about them (or maybe about last night), and that he had done right once again.

_2: Kiss_

"Haru, come here please," He said the night she got her University Degree for Folklore; When she glided close to him, he took her face within his hands and kissed her smack on the lips as a congratulatory gift.

_3: Soft_

Both had an obsession with how soft the others hair was.

_4: Pain_

Once she had cut her finger while chopping lettuce- But the pain went away when he kissed it and put a band-aid on it to make it better, then promised that he would finally let her redo the kitchen (because apparently it was the kitchen's fault that she cut herself).

_5: Potatoes_

She found it funny the way he said potatoes in Japanese; He found it funny the way she said it in Italian.

_6: Rain_

Whenever the rain would fall in Italy, Haru always made a point to do several things; Close the windows, draw the curtains, find her Italian man and a book, then cuddle in his lap stating that the rain made her lonely and that she needed a warm body to cuddle close to tonight.

_7: Chocolate_

Chocolate is what Gokudera got her for every important event and chocolate is what she would taste like when he kissed her afterwards.

_8: Happiness_

He felt truly happy whenever she would giggle and blush, because it meant that even after all the years they had been together, he was still hot enough to light her fire.

_9: Telephone_

He had broken yet another phone (the 19th) when she finally snapped and made him use hers: She hadn't done it to help, but to teach him a lesson by making him walk around as a bad-ass Mafiosi with a decked out Hello Kitty phone, pink kitty charms and all.

_10: Ears_

He'll never forget the one time she bite his ear so hard, it broke skin, but for not the reasons you might think; He had plopped her down on the bed and her head landed wrong, so she took her revenge by nipping him; He'll never tell her know that he liked how it felt, because then she might make a habit of the gesture.

_11: Name_

"Why does your name look so funny in Italian, Hayato?" she asked when he was teaching her how to write 'Haru loves Hayato', with her thinking the word love was really 'beats'.

_12: Sensual_

He thought it was adorable whenever he said words that she deemed 'sensual'- even if most of them weren't- and she would blush like the color of a pretty little strawberry.

_13: Death_

Haru will never forget when her favourite dog died; Gokudera made her feel better by putting the deceased Pomeranian's image on a cameo necklace.

_14: Sex_

Sex was one of the words that he wasn't allowed to say unless they were alone in an empty space; Whether or not there were people in the next room didn't matter.

_15: Touch_

With wet hands, Gokudera felt her feverish forehead (She had caught a bug from the change from Japanese public water to Italian public water) and he swore that he would have buckets and barrels of Japanese water flown over to Italy to make her feel better; She told him not to bother, because if she didn't get used to it now, she wouldn't be able to stay with him for long periods of time in his homeland.

_16: Weakness_

When Gokudera wanted to end a heated argument that had gone on to long in his book, he simply had to do one thing; Tell her that he would take her to the amusement park and win her one of those giant teddy bears (not that she needed anymore. She already owned over thirty.).

_17: Tears_

She didn't mind crying most of the time, and it was because she knew that when she cried she wasn't the only one feeling such pain or sorrow; Because Gokudera was so strong, she had to cry for him.

_18: Speed_

Gokudera was surprised that Haru would get angry at him for not going fast enough on his motorcycle; Apparently she was his own, personal, bad-ass biker-chick that wasn't satisfied if her delinquent bad-boy wasn't a speed demon from hell.

_19: Wind_

Both of them didn't like the wind because it got their hair in their face, and that made it harder to see each other.

_20: Freedom_

Haru had the freedom and liberty of naming all off their pets- Gokudera had the job of making sure they got fed, bathed, walked, checked on by the vet, and trained while Haru got to give them all the love.

_21: Life_

"I want to bring life into the world, Hayato," she told him one night, "So you better be ready for a long night, you manly, man you." she teased, pulling him closer and closer to their bedroom- Gokudera was of course a good husband, and did just what his wife, and future bearer of his children, told him to do.

_22: Jealousy_

He was jealous at the time when of her tiny, yapper of a dog stretched out on Haru's lap- and because of that, he never let her buy a lap dog again, insisting that big dogs equal better protection when he was away; Since Haru wasn't the jealousy understanding type, she believed every word he said.

_23: Hands_

"Hayato, hunny, have you been using my lotion again?" she asked him when he got home; "No, work was long today, so I smelled my hand when I missed you. Duh."

_24: Taste_

Unfortunately, with Hayato being Italian, Haru had grown a taste for Italian shoes, and his pocketbook hasn't been the way since; He should had never took her shopping that one day, but then again, she always was in a very giving mood whenever she got a new pair.

_25: Devotion_

Haru had to learn the hard way that in the mafia, devotion is not an option, and she understood that when Gokudera called her saying not to worry, but he was in the hospital with a near fatal gunshot wound that he had gotten two weeks ago after taking a shot for Ryohei, who had been busy in a fist fight- She had thought the whole time that he was at a conference.

_26: Forever_

He would forever deem her his 'puffy chipmunk' whenever she decided to pout; The way she puffed her cheeks made him want to pinch them then run them against his own like a little kid.

_27: Blood_

Blood was thicker then water, and marriage vows were more important then a football game.

_28: Sickness_

She found it odd that whenever Hayato was around his sister, he would barf, but what she found even odder was that he never realized that on they day they got married Bianchi didn't wear any goggles, yet he didn't throw up once.

_29: Melody_

With all the love Gokudera had for his wife, he sometimes couldn't stand Haru's voice; But then she would say something to flatter his ego- which she would always tell him was too large for his and her own good- and suddenly, *gasp*, it was the most beautiful thing he had every heard, and listening to it was suddenly the most entertain thing ever.

_30: Star_

When Haru and Gokudera first got engaged, Haru tried to make Gokudera return the ring he got her saying "It's as big as a star, Hayato, and that's simply too big.", to which he said, "Well, should we return your eyes? They seem to sparkle like starts."; Haru didn't try to make him leave with the ring after that, just like Gokudera had planned.

_31: Home_

When Gokudera first showed Haru his home in Italy, she asked him how he could have lived alone in such a big place; His answer was because he was waiting for her to hurry up and come home with him.

_32: Confusion_

Their honeymoon was a confusion; 'How was this supposed to go?', she asked him, 'I haven't the faintest idea' he whispered, drawing her close to him and kissing her with a tender passion.

_33: Fear_

Gokudera nearly had a heart attack when he heard Haru scream one night; He was quick to grab his pistol then made a mad dash to the guest bathroom downstairs, and with his gun loaded and aim, he discovered that she had screamed when she saw a bug; He picked the damned thing up and threw it out of the window, thus becoming Haru's hero.

_34: Lightning/Thunder_

Haru loved rainy nights, and mostly because she knew the thunder might come if she was lucky enough; If there was thunder, then Gokudera would let her bring a teddy bear with her to bed, or if she was really lucky, one of their massive Irish Wolfhounds.

_35: Bonds_

They amazingly strengthened their bond every Monday night; That night, Monday Night Raw would be on, and the two would both shout at the television whilst wrestlers beat each other up, as there was nothing they that made them so much alike for such a long amount of time.

_36: Market_

Gokudera was such a worry-wort, so much so that Haru wouldn't even leave the house alone to go to the Sunday market because he would worry so much; Which is why she woke him up early every Sunday morning to come with her to go buy their fresh fruits and vegetables.

_37: Technology_

The gift of technology was truly a blessing to Haru, not so much Gokudera, because throughout the entire day, and at random times, Haru would send him messages that consist of 'Love you!', 'oAo' 'Miss me yet?', 'Wuv u', ':D', and 'Hurry up & come home, I miss you honey', all of which either made him A.) Annoyed or B.) Guilty.

_38: Gift_

Gokudera always remembered all the important events in his and Haru's life, no matter how insignificant, while Haru on the other hand tended to forget; She always had to make it up with a kiss, a hug, and a very long night.

_39: Smile_

When during that time of the month for Haru, Hayato had to run for cover; She seemed to smile at the scariest things, and that included when Uri was 'accidently' released from his box- although, he couldn't figure out how she did something that 'accidental' when she had no flame or ring- and scratched his face raw.

_40: Innocence_

"Hayato, I swear I didn't do it, and, uhm, well it's actually Yamamoto's fault because he was the one who threw the ball, and I really didn't mean to break your new bottle of wine, and oh, please, please forgive me!" Haru begged to Gokudera, who had Haru over his shoulder, and a baseball nut in his fist, being dragged away to Tsuna's house, who he hoped would calm his anger before he beat the rain Guardian blue; Haru however, would be punished by having to pick up all the dog shit outside till their yard was spotless.

_41: Completion_

Haru had been away for about a month now to go participate at a boot camp set up by Collonello; When she finally came back home he had never seen her more agitated- or rowdy for that matter- so he decided that to achieve completion of that boot camp, you had to grow an attitude and reek havoc on your loving and lonely husband.

_42: Clouds_

Both had a fierce competition whenever they decided to gaze at the clouds; they both fought over who could find the most clouds and the most creative images in the sky.

_43: Sky_

When a new mafia subordinate decided to flirt with Haru, he had no clue what he was getting into; He didn't know she was the Vongola Storm's wife, and so when Haru told her husband that night, the young man found himself flying into the sky from bomb blast the very next day.

_44: Heaven_

Heaven for Gokudera was when Haru cooked a traditional Japanese meal.

_45: Hell_

Hell was when Haru invited Bianchi to join them for dinner that night.

_46: Sun_

Whenever he wore his sunglasses- because there was nothing hotter or brighter than an Italian sun in the middle of summer during midday- he would always take a nice, long glance at her butt.

_47: Moon_

"Do you see the face on the moon, Hayato?" she asked him one night; "Whenever I miss you, I'll look at that face, so you need to promise me that you'll look at it too, alright?"

_48: Waves_

Haru would never forgive Gokudera for the time he decided to teach her how to surf in high school- because apparently he was an 'expert'- and with each time she fell of the board, he did nothing but laugh; Of course, her glare wasn't the only thing he had to worry about that night, because Haru sneaked Bianchi into his room while he slept.

_49: Hair_

Haru had many reason why she cut her hair, but the main reason was because Gokudera told her he liked her with her hair down; When her hair was long it seemed to puff out and become frizzy to her, so she found a hairstyle that worked for the both of them.

_50: Supernova_

Haru had tried to write a song once, but that was an endeavor that didn't produce any fruits, at least at the time, so when Gokudera found it laying on her desk one day, he fixed up the few parts he deemed unfit for ears, then played "Supernova" for Haru when she came home that night.


End file.
